


Rockin' around the Christmas Tree.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Gavin decide its time to decorate, Michael swears its far too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' around the Christmas Tree.

"'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la." Lindsay and Gavin sang, each holding the end of some tinsel as they skipped around the room. Michael rolled his eyes, arms folded and feet tucked under himself as he channel surfed for something that wasn't Christmas related. It wasn't that he hated the season, far from that in fact, he just didn't want to get excited for it so early. His eyes stayed glued to the TV, pointedly ignoring his partners as they decorated the room. Though occassionally, usually when either Lindsay or Gavin fell over (he'd warned them not to have so many boxes everywhere), he'd glance at the pair and supress the small smile that threatened to stretch his lips. He would not, could not, show them that he was enjoying their Christmas spirit. Not after their small argument earlier in the car.

  
"It's too early!" Michael had insisted, turning in his seat to glare at Gavin from where he enthusiastically leant into the front of the car. He leaned back at under Michael's gaze, though. Lindsay was driving, eyes on the road though she was active in their little disucssion.  
"It's the 5th of December, we should at least start to think about decorating." She agreed with Gavin, much to Michael's disapproval.  
"No, no, not until the 10th - that's when we can decorate." Michael insisted stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest and turning to stare idly out of the front window. Lindsay caught Gavin's gaze in the mirrow, smiling sympathetically at his small pout. Gavin really wanted to decorate, he was so excited for the season. That being said, he'd already bought his presents and had decided the final step for the plan he'd started inside his head was to decorate. Gavin was a little annoyed Michael had shot him down so quickly.  
"Y'know, Michael. It is our home too and it is two against one..." Lindsay said thoughtfully, already imagining where they had stored the lights.

  
So Michael had been outvoted and he'd made it his mission to ensure he was as bah humbug as possible. Lindsay had tried to cheer him up, pinching his cheeks as she passed by and kissing the top of his head whenever she could. Gavin, on the other hand, was being equally as stubborn and childish as Michael. He kept sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend, only for Michael to retalliate and stick his middle finger high up into the air. Lindsay had scolded them both.  
"Gavin, I swear to god if you drop me." Lindsay warned as Gavin bent to wrap his arms around her waist. They were ready to put the star upon the top of the tree.  
"Nah," Gavin said off-handedly, and while Michael wasn't looking he could only imagine the annoying grin plastered on his face. "I wouldn't do that to you, Linds." Gavin insisted, only for him to do exactly as he said he wouldn't. Michael turned at the sound of a crash, eyes wide as he ensured neither Lindsay or Gavin were hurt.

  
Luckily, they weren't. Lindsay sighed, using her hands to pull herself up to a sitting position. Gavin was laughing, as expected, clutching his side and kicking about from where he lay on the floor. Michael raised an eyebrow at the pair, judging them silently. Lindsay caught his disapproving gaze and clicked her tongue at him.  
"Don't look at us like that, it could have been a lot worse you know." Lindsay told him. Naturally, as their luck would have it, at that exact moment one of Gavin's flailing feet kicked the base of their tree. Michael saw it happen, letting his eyes slowly scan the tree from the top to the bottom. For a moment, it looked as though it would stay up. Michael held his breath. Lindsay grabbed at Gavin's ankles before he could kick again, swallowing when she saw that the tree had begun to sway. It was inevitable and Michael screamed for them to move mere moments before the tree fell.

  
Lindsay shuffled away and Gavin rolled with her, the top of the tree barely grazing his thigh. They all cringed at the sound of ornaments smashing, the plastic of the cheap walmart tree cracking with the impact of the fall. Michael let the breath he'd been holding escape his lips, standing from where he'd been stubbornly camping out to lift Gavin and Lindsay to their feet. Lindsay was shocked, shaking a little as she looked at the crumpled mess that used to be their tree. Gavin wasn't much better, chewing his bottom lip and looking guiltily at his partners. Michael was the best out of the three, rolling his eyes as he pulled them both close for a quick hug.  
"I'll go and get the dustpan and brush." He sighed, stepping over the broken glass and snapped plastic branches on his way to the kitchen. Lindsay and Gavin shared a look, unsure of what to do with themselves. "Don't just stand there, idiots. Pick up the big bits oh and avoid the glass." Michael called over his shoulder before he disappeared from the room.

  
It took them an hour. One very long, very annoying and extremely tiring hour. Gavin kept complaining, only for Lindsay and Michael to glare at him and shut him up. Lindsay cut her finger on some broken glass, but Michael quickly fixed it with a kiss and a plaster. Michael cursed and silently seethed as he cleaned up his partner's mess, stretching and sighing in relief when they were done. The room was clean but now it was bare, completely decorated with lights, snow globes and other tacky christmas crap - but it was missing the centre piece. Michael stared at the offending space, checking the clock and taking in his partner's expressions. Lindsay looked worried, picking at her plaster. Gavin looked dejected, his eyes revealing how disappointed he felt. Michael realized that he couldn't just leave the room like this and it wasn't worth taking down the decorations now. So he grabbed his coat, some gloves and his keys and stood expectantly by the door. Lindsay and Gavin stared back at him dumbfounded.  
"Are you going to help me pick out a new tree or what?" He demanded, hands on his hips and lips pursed.

  
They returned to Wal-Mart with nowhere else to go, Michael manning the cart and Gavin skipping ahead. Lindsay linked her arm with Michael's, leaning into him and giggling at Gavin when he almost tripped and fell. They stopped short in the tree isle, their eyes glazing over at the sight of their selection.  
"What about this one?" Gavin asked, fingers stroking the brittle plastic branches of a simple fibre-optic green tree. Lindsay shrugged, indifferent. Michael shook his head.  
"It's boring, why don't we go for coloured one this time? We've already had a green one." He said with a wise nod, allowing Gavin no room to protest. So they looked at the coloured ones. Lindsay pointed out a pink one and was shot down immediately. Gavin was amazed by a purple one, bouncing up and down on his feet before Lindsay held him forcefully down with her hands. Michael shook his head at the sight of it, instead smiling fondly at a white one.  
"This one?" He suggested and Lindsay was quick to agree, covering Gavin's pout with her hand.

  
With Lindsay's help, because Gavin was useless, Michael loaded the tree into their cart. He let Gavin take the lead again as he pushed it, Lindsay trailing behind them. In the decorations isle, Michael stood back. He couldn't care less what was on their tree, content to have picked one that he actually liked. Lindsay chose the pretty ornaments, glass baubles and gold tinsel. Gavin went straight to the tacky ones, giggling at plastic Santa heads and showing Michael the awful red and green elves. Michael didn't complain, though. He simply watched Gavin throw them in alongside Lindsay's, calculating where he could hide in the tree them without offending Gavin. Finally, Lindsay caught sight of some chocolate tree decorations and she simply just had to have them. Michael and Gavin were not in a place to complain about them, Michael warning Gavin that he could not eat them until at least Christmas eve.

  
Once home, the decorating process was back in progress. Michael was in charge of setting up the tree, barracading it away from Gavin. Lindsay neatly placed the ornaments beside her partner, piling them on top of one another before rushing to distract Gavin. As far as they were concerned, he was done with decorating. Though he pouted and fussed for a few moments, Gavin was soon far more interested in the TV. Lindsay had found their copy of A Nightmare Before Christmas and Gavin was content to sit still and watch it. Michael had the tree up well before it ended, inviting them to help him as he placed each bauble upon its white branches. He helped Gavin like you would help a small child, constantly watching his movements and making sure Gavin avoided hanging too many on one branch. Eventually, the tree was decorated and all that was left was the infamous star. It had survived it's previous fall, though it was now slightly bent. Nobody minded much, though.

  
It was decided Michael was to lift Lindsay, giving Gavin the (definitely not) useless job of telling them if they were in danger of breaking the tree once more. Alas, thanks to Michael's sturdy build and good balance, the star went on without any hassle this time. Lindsay was let down gracefully to the ground, Michael pulling her into a gleeful hug once she was standing on her own. Gavin squawked, annoyed he'd been left out of the hug, before Michael and Lindsay opened their arms and pulled him into a hug with them. Michael smiled happily up at their now twinkling tree, adorned with mismatched ornaments and that stupid, screwed up star. He decided that it was beautiful anyway.  
"So, feeling Christmassy now Michael?" Gavin asked, grinning smugly at his boyfriend. Lindsay smiled at him too, satisfied they'd dragged Michael into decorating with them after all. Michael simply rolled his eyes, knocking his head with Gavin's and chuckling.  
"Shut up." He muttered.


End file.
